The Potter Twins
by RW28
Summary: Harry and Hermione are twins separated by Dumbledore so he could have the perfect weapon. When Edward saves Sirius everything comes to light. What will happen when the twins come to USA. After the Order of Phoenix and when Edwards leaves Bella. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Bella bashing. Hermione/Edward Harry /Kate Sirius/Tanya
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

Alice was chatting with Kate in the home of the Denali Coven when she had vision of Sirius Black dying and what happened to Harry and the others. She grabbed the phone and called Edward who was in England to try and forget Bella after the incident on her birthday. After a few minutes Edward pick up

"Alice. Is everything okay? " asked Edward.

"We're okay. Listen to me I got vision of the wizard Sirius Black dying in the Ministry while trying to help his godson Harry. Harry will be a mess plus Dumbledore tells him the prophecy and after the year is finished he leaves Harry to his horrid relatives without contact from his friends. I need you to go there and safe Sirius before he falls into the veil but you must let them think that he is dead cuz Dumbledore will find another way to kill him. After Sirius is safe you will go with him to the goblins and ask them to find and destroy all spells put on Sirius. Tell him that he will be reunited with Harry after the School year ends and Harry is away from Dumbledore"- Alice said all this without taking breath.

"Okay. I will do it but why I need to be the one to this?" replied Edward.

'" You must be the one cuz you will find what you're searching when this ends. Also don't help Harry and his friends in the fight. "- said Alice and hung up.

"What you didn't tell him Alice"- asked Kate who heard everything that Alice said to Edward.

"I didn't tell him that the sister of Harry Potter is his mate and not Bella. I still can't believe that Bella thought that she will deceive me and my family." –said Alice.

"I thought that you liked Bella and the only one who had problem with her was Rosalie."- Kate was confused.

"I knew it from the begging that Bella is not the one for Edward but I couldn't meddle because I would've made it worse. The first vision I get when I was hunting and I knew then that I couldn't tell Edward the truth until the time was right and that's why all the visions I get for the real Bella are when I'm away from Edward. Bella is a witch and all will come to light when Edward comes back with the guests from England. Also you and Tanya would find your mates. I must go now Jasper wants me to go hunting "–Alice quickly left so Kate wouldn't ask who her mate was.

Kate stood there shocked.


	2. Chapter 2 Goblins and Veela

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and i don't make any money of this.

AN: Thanks to all of you who followed it or Favorited this story. Who do you want me to pair Fleur with? The main pairs are: Hermione/Edward, Harry/Kate and Sirius/Tanya

Chapter 1 Goblins and Veela

Edwards POV

I put the phone back into my pocket and since it was starting to get dark I took off towards the Leaky Cauldron at vampire speed. I was careful to not be seen. When I went into the Leaky cauldron it had only a few guests and when they saw me they turned around. I could hear them thinking that I was dark creature and shouldn't be allowed to go where descent wizards were. I tuned them out and focused on the barkeep Tom who always was nice person and never thought something bad about me and my family.

"Oh Edward is good to see you. Where is the rest of your Family?"

"They're in the States. I wanted to be on my own for a while. Can you please open the Alley for me I need to speak with the Goblins about something and to buy some things?"

"Sure. Follow me"-I followed him to the back of the bar where he tap the brick to open the doorway to Diagon Alley.

"You know that all the shops will close in hour. I suggest you finish quickly what you came for"said Tom before going back inside.

I hurried quickly toward the white building. When I went in I gave a slight bow to the guards in front of the building to show them my respect. I quickly scanned the room for Sharpsword who was our accountant manager. I couldn't find him in the room so I went to the teller who was free and spoke to him in Gobbledegook.

"_**Greetings honorable teller can I see Sharpsword our accountant manager. Please" **_

"_**Greetings vampire from the Olympic coven, I'll send someone to call him right away. Gornuk go and tell master Sharpsword that one of his clients is here to see him. Please sit in one of the guest chairs while waiting" **_said the teller to me whileGornuk went away to call Sharpsword.

I sat on one of the benches for guests and I was glad that there weren't many wizards in the bank because I can't stand to hear their thoughts about my family and the goblins. Sure there were the rare exceptions that treat us all the same. They were mostly muglleborn wizards and half-blood wizards. I saw Sharpsword coming and got up and went to him.

"_**Greetings honorable master Sharpsword. May your enemies fear you and your gold increase every minute." **_

"_**Greetings young master Edward. What brings you here?"**_

"_**Can we talk in private it's a delicate matter and I would love to speak with your director also"**_

"_**Follow me then." **_ I was following Sharpsword through the tunnels towards the offices when we came to a door which was guarded by four fearsome goblins. _**"Greetings. We have an appointment with the director can we pass" **_said Sharpsword while I was surprised when he was able to do that since I just asked him. The guards allowed us to enter.

Inside was Ragnok the director of the Gringots bank seated behind the desk who was putting a mirror into one of the drawers. The room was decorated with battle axes and murals of battles between wizards and goblins. In front of the desk there were two chairs.

"_**Greetings Director Ragnok. May your enemies fear you and your gold increase every minute."**_

"_**Greetings young master Edward. Please sit down " **_ I sat down, and Ragnok continued. _**"I'm sure you're wondering why master Sharpsword brought you here immediately. Well you see, your sister Alice is a good friend of my mine and since she saved my daughter's life we've been in contact through enchanted communication mirrors that were made by Sirius Black and his friends. Lilly Potter gave them to us, I will tell you why later when you will bring Sirius here. That was why master Sharpsword wasn't in the hall when you came in. Alice told me why you're here and since the time is short we will start immediately. We have a good plan that will work, but we will need the help of one of our newest employees. While we're waiting for her to come I was told to remind you to not interfere with the battle no matter what will happen." **_I was left speechless and that was a feat very few people had achieved. I couldn't believe that I didn't know about Alice being a friend to the goblins I wonder how it happened but I'll ask her when I meet her. It must have happened the last time she was in England and that was 17 years ago. Master Sharpsword asked me

"_**Mister Edward will you need me"**_

"_**I don't think so. Sorry for wasting your time Master Sharpsword you can withdraw a fee from the account"**_

"_**You're very generous Mister Edward and its pleasure helping you and your family. Goodbye and good luck"**_said Master Sharpsword and left the room.

"_**So who will be helping me" **_– I asked and in that moment the door opened and a blond girl entered. She was beautiful like my sister Rosalie but that was to be expected since she obviously had Veela blood. She sat down on the other chair after Ragnok gestured for her to sit down

"_**Edward. This is Fleur Delacour she can't speak **__**Gobbledegook**__** and that's why we will be talking in French" **_

"_It's nice to meet you miss Delacour my name is Edward Cullen" – _I said in French_._

"_Nice to meet you Mister Cullen but please call me Fleur since it seems we will be working together" _

"_Then you can call me Edward"_

"_Excuse me for asking but why are your eyes golden and not red like the other vampires?"_

"_That's because me and my family feed on animals" _

"_So why I'm here?" –asked Fleur_

"_Miss Delacour this job must be kept secret. I'm sure you know the wizard Sirius Black_", Fluer nodded_ "all that is written in the newspapers is a lie and Sirus Black is innocent and Harry's godfather. We can't prove it but even if we could the Ministry won't believe us. The Dark Lord is back and tomorrow the whole wizarding world will know it. Sirius Black will die tonight if we don't stop it but we must make them believe that he is dead . We have a plan that will work if you both work together." _Ragnok said

"_What is the plan?"-asked Fleur_

"_Mister Edward will stand in front of the Veil with an Invisibility cloak in his hands while you miss Delacour will made an illusion that the Veill is in front of Edward and when Sirius will fall everyone will thinks he fell into the veil. The plan is simple but to work you both will need to be invisible and to wear these necklaces that will stop Remus Lupin who is werewolf discovering that other creatures are there. When both of you are out of the ministry you will use a portkey to come here. I will be waiting for you with goblin healers. "he_ gave us two gold necklaces. Fleur's necklace was a classic diamond embraced with a heart on gold chain. Mine was a gold coin on a gold chain.

"_How we will be communicating with each other" _Fleur said while looking at me.

"_The necklaces are charmed to allow you telepathic connection and to make you invisible. Also you will use them as portkey to here and take this ring that is the portkey for Mister Black. Yours are voice activated and the this is the activation phrase" _ Ragnok gave me a simple gold ring and piece of paper which had written: Thunderstorm. I gave the paper to Fleur.

"_This is the invisibility cloak that you will be using to hide Sirius while you're in the ministry" _Ragnok gave me a simple black cloak which I gave it to Fleur to put it in her bag for safekeeping.

"_Goodbye and good luck" _said Ragnok to us and we both got up and after we said our farewells, and since Fleur was working in the bank she knew the way for the main floor. From there we both went to the Leaky Cauldron and floo to the Ministry.


	3. Chapter 3 Saving Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Twilight.

AN:/ Sorry for the long wait but it's a long chapter. There some descriptions from Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix. Fleur and Edward talk in French using their telepathic connection between the necklaces and its in italic. Spells are underlined, while thoughts are in italic. I still haven't decided who will be Fleur's mate if i can't decide then i may create a OC who will be a vampire who is vegetarian.

Chapter 2 Saving Sirius

Edwards Pov

After me and Fleur floo at the Ministry, we went behind the fountain in the Atrium and when no one was looking we put the necklaces on. When I turned to look at Fleur she was invisible cool, I thought to myself, but I had like sixth sense which tell me where she was, I guess that was so we can't bump into each other. Then I heard Fleur through our telepathic connection which allowed us to send the thoughts we wanted to the other and allow us to have a conversation in our minds.

"_Hey , Edward could you hear me"_

"_Yeah I could but I could also be reading your mind since that's my gift. The real question is do you hear me?"_

"_What you could read minds, why didn't you say before "_

"_Well, it's not something you could just drop in conversation is it?"_

"_Yeah I guess you're right. Since you told me that you can read minds then I need to tell you that I'm a quarter Veela since my grandmother was one. So what will we do while we're waiting?"_

"_I know that you had a Veela blood, but I appreciated that you told me. You could tell me about yourself and your magic school if you like and I will tell you about me and my family."_

"_Before I start with all that happened I forgot to ask why we're waiting here and not going at the Veil room?"  
"Because I want to see Harry Potter and his friends and then we could follow them. I'm most intrigued about the boy who lived and why Alice warned me twice to not interfere with the fight. I don't know any of them, so why would I want to help them?_

"_Maybe because one of them is your mate. I could tell you if it is that the case. I don't know if you know but Veela's have the ability to recognize all kind of bonds from siblings bond to soul mates. "_

"_No that's impossible I love Bella and I'm pretty sure she is my mate. "  
"Why are you so sure that she is your mate?"_

"_For starters I can't read her mind, her blood sings to me and I even left her to protect her"_

"_She is not your mate. The first clue is you leaving her. When two people who are mates meet for the first time they start a bond which will grow slowly until they are ready for the next step which is marriage or being together in an intimate way. How long have you been together?"_

" _A whole year has been since I met her and we've been together for nine months. "_

"_Interesting and how long have you been apart?"_

"_Eight months."_

"_This proves that you're not mates because if you were you wouldn't be able to leave her and even if you did , then you wouldn't be apart more than three months without going through severe chest pain which look like your heart is broken in thousands pieces. Also her blood shouldn't be appealing to you. As for her mind I don't know."_

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that Bella wasn't my mate. I know that I love her or did I was so blinded by the need to love someone since everyone in my family had found their mate and were happy and I wanted that. While I wanted to know more about bonds I decided to ask a question which was safer and I asked her about her school. Then she started telling me about Beauxbatons Academy of Magicand her friends. She also told me about Hogwarts and about Harry Potter. How he saved her sister, about the tasks and that she was ashamed of how she acted when she first met him. She told me about her friend Luna in Ravenclaw who was a little odd but that's was because she was bullied by her peers and to not be hurt she talks about strange animals. She couldn't tell me a lot about Harry friends because his friend Ron was an idiot and a mess around her while Hermione and her never talked. Then I told her about my family, how we came to be and how we move around a lot when I heard something coming down. I looked around and saw a telephone box appear and inside there were people. I wondered what was that?

"_That's the public entrance to the Ministry its seems they're here"_

Fleur answered my unasked question. She was right from the booth the first person to get out was a male teenager with messy black hair, wearing glasses and a scar on his forehead. I finally saw Harry Potter and I was able to read his mind and he was worried that he will be too late to save his godfather. After him there was a boy with brown hair I asked Fleur  
_"Is that Ron?"_

"_No, that's another friend of Harry I think his name was Neville and the girl with the blond hair is my friend Luna"_  
Fleur said about the girl who was behind Neville. After them were a guy and girl with red hair who I supposed were siblings.

"_Who are they"_

"_Who is she?"  
"They 're Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley"_  
Last one to came out of the telephone box was a girl with the most beautiful mane of brown hair. She was easily the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her blood was singing to me but in a way that made me feel like I was whole again and at peace._  
"That's Hermione Granger Harry's best friend. Wait what is this? How could I haven't seen it before "_

"_Fleur what is it ?"_

"_I see a bond between Harry and Hermione and if I know myself I would've told them the first time I've seen it. Ouch my head hurts"_  
I felt a jealousy take over me of the thought Harry and Hermione being mates, but I couldn't understand why. I couldn't see Fleur and couldn't conclude if she was alright so that's why I asked her.

"_Fleur are you okay? Could someone tempered with your memory and could that be the reason for why you are feeling pain when you're trying to remember it?"  
"Of course, that's it. When we will be back I'll ask the goblins to help me recover the missing memories. Edward you shouldn't be jealous of Harry they aren't mates. Their bond is a bond between siblings and is stronger than normal so that means they're twins. Hermione's mate is you."_

I was left speechless. My only thought was she is my mate. Mate. Mate. Mate reverberated through my mind. I don't know how long I was going to stand there if I didn't hear Fleur calling me.

"_Come on Edward the lift will leave without us if we don't hurry up after them"  
_I still couldn't believe it but I went after them and when we were in the lift with them I tried reading Hermione mind but I couldn't. Why is she immune to my ability when all other witches and wizards I have met I was able to read them? Could it be because she is my mate or no one else can read her? When I started reading Ron's thoughts I was going to kill the redhead there and then if it wasn't for Fleur.

"_Edward what's going on? Why do you want to kill Ron?" –asked Fleur._

"_Sorry Fleur I wasn't aware that I was sharing my thoughts with you is just that the redhead made me so angry with his thoughts. He was never their friend. He is paid a lot of money to be a friend to Harry and he was promised Hermione as a wife when gets older. He was checking her out and was thinking about her in an inappropriate way and something about teaching the mudblood where is her place in the society."  
"Oh that disgusting pig I should've let you kill him"_

"_No you were right Fleur if I kill him I will never be able to be with her and we wouldn't be able to save Sirius and we will ruin our mission. I trust Alice and she said to not interfere. I'm glad that you're here with me to stop me if I want to interfere. "_

"_What about his sister?"_

"_She is worse than him. She wants Harry to be hers and is planning on giving him love potions combined with jealousy potion so he will think he's in love with her, and when they will be together lust potions so she could have a baby and then force him to marry her. So she could have access to all of the Potter's vaults and be famous."_

"_What about Neville I hope he's theirs true friend? Since I know Luna is good and would never do that"._

"_Neville is good he wants to help in any way he can, he is extremely motivated since the persons who tortured his parents are free. He likes Luna and if he survives this night he might ask her out. While Luna is difficult to read since her thoughts are faster than anyone else I have met and she goes from one topic to other but from what I get she's really good person who misses her mom a lot."  
_We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't notice that the lift opened and Harry was already out. When I saw Hermione getting out I said to Fleur

"_Let's go after them. "_

"_Come on then"_

Me and Fleur got out and started following them through the corridor. I was a little angry at Harry for wanting to go with Hermione and Ron inside and letting the others stay in the corridor, and was glad that they changed his mind, because more people meant more chances of them being alright after the battle especially Hermione. After that Harry opened the door leading to the Department of Mysteries and all of us went inside, me and Fleur being careful to not bump into someone. The room we went in is large and circular. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

Harry gave the order for someone to close the door and Neville did that but Harry regret it because everything become dark for them , while I didn't have a problem with the dark and could see everything clearly. While Harry was deciding which door to open the circular wall started rotating and I saw Hermione take Harry's arm as if frightened that the floor will start moving. I was hit by a small wave of jealousy because I wanted to be the one to hold her hand, but I immediately squashed it since I knew that she didn't know me and he's her brother and they have special bond that no one can break, but I'm sure that someone tried to do that since they don't know about it.

Soon the wall stopped rotating and then Fleur said to me:

"_This is to stop trespassers so that they could not find the exit. The goblins have the same system on some of their most sacred places so if you went in a room like this and don't know the words for the right door you die, also if you say something wrong you die since you're trespasser and if you went there by mistake you need to wait for someone to come. They have an alarm that goes on if someone is in the room longer than ten minutes. Here it's not the same, since they think that if you don't know the words for the right door you will be stuck into the room trying to guess the right room and the chances for that are very small. I wonder if someone will remember to mark the doors before they close them while searching for the right one. My guess is that Hermione will be the one to do that"_

"_Let's wait and see what will happen, but first are you a hundred percent sure that nothing will happen to them in this room?_

"_Yeah, I'm sure."_

Fleur said, but I was still worried when Harry opened the door and when nothing happened I was relieved. I read his mind to see if I missed something while I was talking with Fleur and learned that Hermione always gave Harry advices but he chose sometimes to not listen to her even when she was right. I smirked since I know that Hermione was right about this being a trap and I think that Harry should trust her a lot more since she is rarely wrong. We didn't went into the room since I knew that it wasn't the Veil room and me and Fleur waited into the circular room while they went into the brains room from what I learned from those that I could read. When they come back into the circular room I thought that Fleur was wrong but just before Luna could close the door, Hermione stopped her and marked the door with a spell. The room again started spinning and this time the door Harry opened was the Veil room me and Fleur also went after them. The Veil didn't affect me since I was a vampire, while Fleur wasn't affected because she had a Veela blood in her. This room was larger and dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. We were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an the middle of the room there was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Edward was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched. I stood there and observed as Harry went down to see if there was someone there, also I saw that the others were transfixed by the veil. The only one who was watching the veil with fear and was scared was Hermione. While Hermione was trying to get Harry away from the stone dais I spoke to Fleur.

"_Should we follow them or wait here for them to come back?"_

Fleur answered my question, but I didn't hear her since I was watching Hermione and how she was getting angrier at Harry for not listening to her, that was it until she mentioned Sirius and then Harry snapped out and they started coming back towards the door grabbing Neville and Ginny, while Ron and Luna were with them but I didn't paid much attention to them.

"_Edward! Edward move or they will bump into you! "_Fleur said to me and I moved away to let them pass.

"_I didn't heard your answer before, should we stay or follow them"_

"_I said we should stay and prepare. Don't worry I'm sure all will be okay with Hermione_"- said Fleur knowing that I'm worried about her.

After they left I went down towards the stone archway and stopped.

"_So I should stay here in front of the curtain and when Sirius is falling down to catch him"_

"_Yeah, but for the illusion to work I need to know how it looks when something goes through the veil."_ –Fleur said and I heard her say some spell and then I saw how of thin air appeared a stuffed puppy which Fleur throw it into the veil. It fell through the other side.

"_Why it didn't disappear like when person goes through it?"_

"_Maybe only living things can go through the veil."_

"_You're right but I don't want to kill some animal so we could test my illusion."-_said Fleur.

"_Can you conjure a living animal for me to feed and before the animal dies I'll throw it inside the veil. That way the animal wouldn't die for nothing."  
"That doesn't make it easier for me, but since that is the way of nature, I'll do it but you'll need to catch the animal since I want to give him a chance even if it's , I won't conjure it since its takes a lot of power but I'll transfigure a rock into a deer"- _said Fleur and then I saw a rock levitating at the place she was standing, then she throw it far away from me and said and said "Hinnuleus.

I started chasing the deer without using my vampire speed and before I had a chance to catch it, it went through the veil and didn't appear on the other side like the stuffed puppy. Fleur was amused.

"_You think that's funny that my lunch went through the veil. I hope that you didn't get what you wanted so you could transfigure another one"-_ I said mad that the deer got away from me, if my brother Emmett found out what happened he will tease me for centuries.

"_I won't do it again since I'll need my power to keep the illusion going. I got what I needed to know to make it work. I wish we know from which side of the veil he will fell but since we don't know I'll keep the illusion from both sides. Edward I need to know if you're faster than a curse and if you are if you could go from one side to the other side of the veil, if you're at the wrong side"_ said Fleur, who was back to work mode.

"_Ok, but don't tire up by casting spells at me"_ – I said to her and got ready.

"_I won't tire up since I will be casting low powered stinging hexes in your direction. Now"-_ she said and a light came out from her place towards me I went at the other side of the veil using my vampire speed at record time for me.

"_This is the fastest I can go "-_I said to her.

"_It will be enough I think. Now stand in front of the veil with the cloak in your arms ready to catch the stuffed puppy"_ –she said and gave me the cloak and then went to get the stuffed puppy from where it fell when she threw it.

"_Can't you make the puppy into a life sized doll so I'll be better prepared to catch Sirius before he falls into the veil? " _-I asked Fleur while I went in front of the veil and took both ends of the cloak into my hands and opened my arms.

"_You're right I'll transfigure the puppy into a life sized doll and then I'll throw it towards you so be ready to catch it"-_ said Fleur and then she said the spell and immediately throw the doll towards me. I waited for the right moment and when the doll was right in front of me I clasped my hands around the doll like I was hugging it and I made it invisible using the cloak.

"_I hope that this is the last test"_- I said to Fleur.

"_No. It's not the last test. I need to know if a spell will go through the veil and if it goes does it have the same effect."-_said Fleur and went around the stone archway and throw a stinging hex towards me. The hex disappeared into the veil, which was good to know. _"Now it's time for the final test. I'll be sitting at the highest stone bench and I need you to stay at the pit to tell me if my illusion is working or not." _

Fleur cast the illusion and it was working perfectly, then I went around the pit to see if the illusion works from all the sides and it did. Fleur's illusion was that the archway is three steps away in all directions from the real archway.

"_Works like a charm. I don't think that anyone will look too closely at the archway to notice that it's bigger than it should be. I'll read everyone's mind and will tell you if they notice."_

Fleur stopped the illusion. I was looking around and waited for our show to begin.

"_I wonder if they are okay"_ – I said to Fleur and then I sat down on one of the stone benches.

"_I'm sure that they are okay"_-Fleur said to me but then I heard Harry screaming Hermione's name and I was up and ready to open the door towards the circular room and find them when I was hit by petrifying spell by Fleur. _"Sorry about that but I couldn't let you interfere, since you could make things worse"_

"_FLEUR. LIFT THIS SPELL OF ME. I NEED TO KNOW IF SHE IS OKAY"-_ I screamed at her.

"_NO. You can't interfere, I'm sure she will be okay and you said that you trust Alice so trust her now that Hermione will be okay"_- said Fleur with authority.

"_Okay but before we leave the ministry I'll need to see her again. Now. Release me from this spell." _

Fleur released me and I went in front of the veil took both ends of the cloak into my hands and then I spread them. Then I waited while using my vampire hearing for sounds from outside of the room. I heard spells being shouting and the sounds of battle, then something like a cave in , and after that a footsteps that were coming towards one of the doors in front of the veil room.

"_Show time"-_ I said to Fleur. She then cast the illusion spell from where she was sitting.

Harry stumbled into the room and fell down while bouncing of the stone tiers until he landed flat on his back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais. Five Death Eaters were after him and started descending after him and five others started coming from the other doorways. Harry got to his feet, but I could see that his legs were trembling and he had a crystal ball in his left hand. I started reading his thoughts and discovered that Hermione was alive but unconscious after she was hit by a purple curse by a death eater named Dolohov and that the crystal ball in his hands was a prophecy. I was glad that Fleur stopped me since I was going to kill Dolohov and made a lot of problems for my family and Hermione. Harry was backing backwards until he reached the dais and started climbing backwards on it. Harry recognized Dolohov and I was furious that he dared to hurt Hermione I even a made a step towards him when I heard Fleur.

"_EDWARD! You'll bump into Harry and don't move away from the illusion. Please stop reading the Death Eaters minds since you will want to kill of them."_

"_Fleur he hurt Hermione and was thinking vile thoughts about her, it was automatic response and I would try to ignore them but it will be hard since some of their thoughts are loud and I must make sure that they don't discover the illusion."_

While we were talking Neville came into the room and tried to help Harry, but was caught by the Death Eaters and he was struggling to get free from their grip. Bellatrix was excited when she learned that he was Longbottom since she was the one to drive his parents to insanity. She used the same curse on him as a tester to convince Harry to give them the prophecy. Harry didn't have a choice and held it out for them then a blonde Death Eater (Malfoy) jumped forward to take it when two doors opened and five people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. I learned their names by reading Harry's mind.

I turned my attention towards Sirius since he was the reason for me being there. He was tall and skinny man and had long, matted hair, waxy skin and unshaven face; also I could detect a faint scent of stale drink around him. Harry dived off from the stone dais to get away from a spell, since there was battle between the Death Eaters and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. I was alert since I didn't want it to be hit by some of the stray spells. I observed Sirius fighting and was getting ready to catch him when he will fall towards the veil. I was so focused on him that I didn't notice when the prophecy broke but I did notice when Dumbledore came. He was standing at the doorway from the brain room with the wand aloft and his face was white and furious, but that was only a mask. I read his mind and he was literally dancing of happiness because Hermione wasn't with Harry and was hurt. Before he came into the veil room he read the minds of Ron and Ginny since theirs were the only ones he could read from those who were at the brains room. Hermione he couldn't read, while Luna was giving him a headache so he didn't read her mind. He didn't do anything to stop Sirius to come because he knew that he will die tonight even if he did it himself. I couldn't believe that the so called leader of the Light was so dark. When the Death Eaters saw him they stopped fighting except Bellatrix who continued fighting with Sirius.

"_Fleur be ready to make the changes of the illusion when someone fells since Sirius will fall soon."_

"_Edward I know what I'm doing and he won't suspect it I only need to make small adjustments to the illusion to look like the curtain moved like when the deer went into the veil."_

I was going to say that I was impressed but then I saw Sirius being hit by a red spell and fly towards me. I clasped my hands around him and he disappeared under the invisibility cloak. I put him on my shoulder being careful to keep him invisible. Then I read Dumbledore's mind and everyone else to see if someone suspects something. All of them thought that he was dead and didn't notice anything. I was mostly worried about Dumbles but he didn't suspect that something was amiss. He was glad that his plan worked and that was the only thing I got from him. His mind suddenly went blank like he wasn't thinking anything.

"_Edward. Did it work?"_- asked Flleur.

"_Yeah it worked. Dumbles mind became blank when he started thinking about his plan. I think he took some potion or had it someone cast a spell at him to be blank when he thinks about someone or something that no one knows and it started when he looked at Bellatrix after Sirius fell…. I think we need to wait for him to leaves and …"_ –I stopped since Harry was yelling after Sirius to come back and was he was fighting Lupin's grip I hopped that he won't succeed. After a while he stopped fighting and sat down on one of the stone benches looking so sad that I wanted to tell him that Sirius is okay but I couldn't since his mind wasn't safe.

"_He looks so broken that I want to go and hug him and told him that everything will be okay"_- Fleur said to me.

"_I know but we can't since Dumbles will know. Wait… his mind is open again and he's reading Neville at the moment. He is looking to see if someone was following them or something unexplained had happened. He is relived that nothing happened since he thought someone will try to do something tonight. Harry's next and since he sees that he doesn't know anything he stops reading his mind. "_-I say to Fleur while trying to keep still and unmoving.

"_I hope he leaves soon so I could cast a sleeping spell at Sirius to not wake up until we are safe at Gringots. Where is Harry going?"-_ She asked.

"_He's going after Bellatrix after Dumbles cast a spell on him to make him go after her, while putting in his mind that he was rounding up the Death Eaters instead of reading his mind and that he fired a spell at Bellatrix when she left this room after defeating Kingsley."_

"_The others were fighting the Death Eaters and defeated them except Kingsley who lost the fight with Bellatrix but at least he is alive. Is it only Harry that thinks that or the others members of the Order of Phoenix think the same?"_

"_All members of the OP and even the Death Eaters think the same. I see that he cast a spell on the whole room but didn't affect us because of our necklaces. "-_ I said to her and then Dumbles put the Death Eaters in rope.

After that he told Lupin to get Neville and the others teenagers into a Hogwarts by using a portkey he made to Hogwarts infirmary. When Lupin argued that they couldn't do that since Hermione was unconscious and the others were all hurt and they should wait for the healers to come with stretchers. Dumbledore then made five stretchers who he turned to portkeys and whispered to Lupin that the activating word was "Portus" and left after Harry since he sensed Voldermort was into the Ministry and wanted to play a hero again in front of the wizarding world.

Lupin put Neville into one of the stretchers and sent him first to tell Madam Pomphrey about the others that are hurt and will be coming after him. Tonks and Moody went to help Kinglsey. Since Lupin was going to open the door towards the brains room and ws going to leave it open so he could levitate the stretchers there from what I could read from his mind I knew that that was my chance to see Hermione.

"_Fleur I will leave Sirius inside the illusion and since I want to see Hermione before Lupin could send her away"_ – I said to Fleur and carefully put Sirius onto the ground and went into the brain room.

"Ok. I think the OP members will leave soon and we need to use that and get away from the ministry before others start coming. So hurry up"- Fleur said to me.

Into the brains room Luna was conscious and sitting next to Hermione while Ginny was helping her brother who was fighting the brains. I went towards Hermione who was beautiful even when she was pale and unconscious I kneeled down next to her and whispered into her ear:

"I don't know if you could hear me, but please fight to stay alive so I could meet you properly. Your brother also needs you and if you could hear me please don't say anything about this. Hogwarts isn't safe for you and trust nobody, not even your friends."

I kissed her on the forehead and got up to go back into the veil room when I heard Luna thoughts which she shouted at me:

"_Hermione's mate thanks for saving Sirius, and say thanks to Fleur also I miss her, and if you need some help send me a mail through wizards post. Fleur knows how and that it will be safe. In case if you're wondering how I know that, it's because I also have a little Veela blood into my veins and I'm able to read auras, and nothing can mask an aura"_

I evaded Lupin who came into the room levitating the stretchers. Before I went through the door towards the veil room I glanced back to see Hermione disappearing and then I went back into the veil room, where I saw Tonks levitating Kingsley who was on stretcher, while Moody was after them scanning for dangers and invisible things, but even his magic eye can't see through the goblins magic.

_"Fleur let's go!"_ – I said to her and went towards the archway to take Sirius.

_"Wait. I need to cancel the illusion spell and put Sirius to sleep. Then we can go"_- she said and then I heard her whisper "Finite" and "Somnus" and then she started going towards one of the exits ,_ "Let's go"_

I took Sirius into my arms and put him over my shoulder and me and Fleur carefully left the Department of Mysteries, after that we went towards the lifts and since no one was around we took it to the Atrium. No one was paying attention towards us since they were fascinated by the battle taking place between Dumbles and Mouldyshorts. Carefully we navigated towards the public entrance and went inside. After we were out of the Ministry, I took the cloak of Sirius and put the ring on his finger and he disappeared.

_"Finally we're out of there. Why we didn't use the portkeys inside"_- I asked her.

_"Since portkeys can be traced and we didn't want ours to be traced. Thunderstorm."_- She said and disappeared.

_"Thunderstorm"_-I said and was pulled into a darkness.


End file.
